The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically disinfecting water in the water lines, fixtures, and jet manifolds during filling and/or draining of the bathtubs, spa vessels, toilets, and/or urinals.
A whirlpool bath or spa typically includes a tub in which the water is circulated around the bather to provide a relaxing and therapeutic environment. Whirlpool baths generally accomplish this through the use of a hydraulic pump to circulate water from the interior of the bathtub through plumbing located on the exterior of the bathtub and back into the tub through a plurality of nozzles. Whirlpool baths can be commonly found in homes, health clubs, hospitals, and rehabilitation centers.
One concern currently receiving some attention regarding the safety of whirlpool baths relates to sanitation. Specifically, there is a concern that it is difficult to completely drain all of the water from the whirlpool circulation plumbing, resulting in an environment conducive to the growth of bacteria and fungi. Since the plumbing is principally located outside of the bathtub (and is usually covered), the plumbing is generally inaccessible without undertaking the major effort of disassembling and removing the tub itself. The inaccessibility of the plumbing makes it nearly impossible to prevent standing water from being left therein after each use of the whirlpool bath. This is a problem because the standing water typically includes residual soap scum, scale deposits, sloughed off skin cells, body oils and other fluids, fecal matter, and other bathing residue. The plumbing therefore provides a dark, warm, and moist environment in which bacteria and fungi may thrive.
One recent study conducted by Dr. Rita Moyes of the Texas AandM University Department of Biology indicates that in addition to fungi, enteric organisms (Enterobacteriaceae), Pseudomonas sp., Legionella sp. (the causative agent of Legionnaire""s disease and Pontiac fever) and Staphylococcus aureus may be found in such systems. xe2x80x9cMicrobial Loads in Whirlpool Bathtubs: An Emerging Health Riskxe2x80x9d , Moyes, unpublished report. According to Dr. Moyes, these bacteria cause 30-35 % of all septicemias, more than 70 % of all urinary tract infections, impetigo, folliculitis, and carbuncles and have been implicated in infections of the respiratory tract, burn wounds, ears, eyes, and intestines. Id. S. Aureus is an etiological agent for bacteremia, endocarditis, pneumonia, empyema, osteomyletis, and septic arthritis and also releases a toxin responsible for scalded skin syndrome, toxic shock syndrome, and food poisoning. Id.
In a more general sense, other plumbing fixtures, such as standard bathtubs, toilets, urinals, wash basins and sinks all inherently include surfaces which periodically become wet during use and are concurrently exposed to bodily fluids and/or residues that generally include bacteria and other like hazards. Generally, these fixtures are not cleaned after each and every use and may provide environments where the above-mentioned bacteria may grow and thrive. The situation worsens in the case of publicly used fixtures, which are more frequently exposed to a much wider variety of pathogens and may be cleaned only infrequently.
One method known in the art of sanitizing plumbing fixtures is to completely drain and clean the circulation plumbing. However, complete draining of conventional plumbing fixtures can only be accomplished through their disassembly. Alternately, in the case of such fixtures as whirlpool bathtubs and toilets, sanitation of the plumbing has been attempted through the circulation of cleaning fluids therethrough, but this technique is largely ineffective without the use of expensive specialized equipment to heat, convey and concentrate special cleaning solutions therethrough. The simple surface application of disinfectants or cleaning solutions to fixture is very effective in sanitizing the so-treated surface, but is less effective in the sanitization of the interior plumbing and must be performed each time the fixture is used to be most effective.
Obviously, it would be desirable to routinely eliminate bacteria and other potentially dangerous pathogens from the plumbing fixtures as a matter of course each time the fixture is used. The present invention is directed toward achieving this goal.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for purifying and removing standing water from the plumbing in a whirlpool bath. One form of the present invention is a whirlpool bathtub having a water pump for circulating water in the whirlpool tub and a hydraulic plumbing system in hydraulic communication with the water pump. The hydraulic plumbing system includes a water inlet selectively actuatable to fill the whirlpool tub with water, a water drain system selectively actuatable to empty the whirlpool tub of water, at least one jet outlet nozzle, at least one suction inlet fitting, a first hydraulic plumbing subsystem connecting the at least one suction inlet fitting to the water pump, and a second hydraulic subsystem connecting the water pump to the at least one jet outlet nozzle. Actuation of the water inlet automatically actuates the water drain system for a predetermined period of time.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved whirlpool bath system. Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.